The Fantastic Adventures of Ree, Ash, and Opal
by Ireland Scott of BROH
Summary: This is a VERY AU story that messes with the times stuff happened. Newt has three little girls he fiund, and he will have published his book already. He also becomes the Care of Magical creature s proffesso at Hogwarts! The first chapter is weird, but it'll get better!


**Everyone noticed how in the movie, Newt was absolutly terrified for the "Beasts" when he was locked in the prison? What if it's because he had three girls whose magic had changed them partially beast? It's why he made sure to go into the suitcase as soon as possible. This is the FANTASTIC ADVENTURES OF A.O.S, A.F.S, AND A.S.S. (Yes, I know the last one spells ass. It was an accident!) NEWT DID NOT PICK THEIR NAMES THEY NAMED THEMSELVES AFTER THE CREATURES THEY COMBINED WITH! Also, this is happening when Grindelwald has "escaped" after deuling Dumbledor, during Voldemort's first rise. Harry was aged up a bit as well(he is also five.)**

 **A Quick Character Description:**

 **Augurey Occamy Scamander: A very special girl who can predict the weather, and can change her size. She can also fly. She was found in Ireland, living with an Augurey. She tends to wear blue and gray, and her hair is similar to Newt's cut.**

 **Antipodean Fwooper Scamander: Found in Autralia, this girl can create fire with her hands, repels spells, and teleports far distances when startled.(Farthest so far is from Arizona, where they were visiting Frank, to Kolwoski Bakery in New York city. She had a shoulder length cut, and her hair is straight as a board.**

 **Ashwinder Snidget Scamander: Found in a forest infested with Ashwinders, She is fast as a human sized snitch(Speed of sound), can produce fire, and fly. Her hairbis gold, and she can dislocate any bone in her body(except her spine). She is able to rotate 260 degrees in any directions.**

 **~Line break~**

 **Below will start the story from the jail cell where Newt, Jacob, and Tina are talking about the creatures. The plot will most likely change from there.**

I OWN NOTHING BUT MY THREE OCs *crys in corner*

AN

"Speech"

Story.

' _thoughts'_

Here we go!

~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~

"Newt, why are you so worried? I'm sure M.A.C.U.S.A will take great care of your beasts."

"No... they can all protect themselves... I... I have to get out to protect my girls. Graves... I don't think he's who he says he is. He'll try and use them, along with the Obscurius from Sudam."

"WHAT GIRLS?" Jacob and Tina screech.

"Three young girls I found who changed to survive. They are all very powerful. I can't let them get hurt. They're only five, and now..."

"Now they are in the hands of the most vicous creatures on earth."

"Whats that?"

"Man."

*BANG*

"Newton Scsmander, Porpentina Goldstein, Mr. Graves will see you now." A serious gaurd stated, open the doir. "Follow me.

~In the Office of Graves~

"Mr. Scamander, why did you have an..." He waved his hand and pulled the obscurius out of another room. "Obscurius in your suitcase? How dangerous is it outside that bubble? What about inside?"

"I... I was trying to save the host. She was eight. The obscurius cannot survive outside tha bubble without it's host. But why would you ask me that?"

"That was the first of many. But first..." He turned to Tina. "Porpentina Goldstein, you have been sentenced to death on charges of conspiring with a terrorist to destroy the seperation of No-Maj and Magical. Allow Mr. Scamander to watch and then return him to speak with me about three more _interesting_ beasts from his case."

Tina froze, and Newt went white. A pair of orderlies appeared and began to walk(drag) the pair of 'criminals' to the room with the death potion. As Tina watched the water, a flicker of gold caught her eye. She glanced over, and saw a little golden girl with wings hovering at the far end of a hallway. She tripped and Newt jerked, before relaxing slightly.

As the door came closer, a mournful call pierced the air as rainclouds began to form. The flash of lightning made the orderlies pull their wands.

Newt noticed and cried out, "Don't hurt them!", before tackling one of the pair. Immediatly, a poofing noise had Tina next to the golden girl, and then the noise repeated twice more, and Newt was next to them.

"Opal, get Ree please. We need to leave."

Once again, There were two poofs, and "Opal" had returned with "Ree". Ree was holding the suitcase, shaking.

"Ree?" Newt said, moving forwards carefully. "Ree, its okay... I'm here. I was about to come and get you when you saved me and Tina."

"Daddy... Daddy, the man- Opal saw something diffrent then his normal face!"

Newt had been next to Ree in a flash. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug. "Sweethart." He directed this to the iradescent haired girl. "Can you draw his true face?"

Opal nodded, holding out a picture. It was Grindelwald.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Newt was clutching his suitcase, which the girls had returned to, along with the suudam obscurius(whom they'd rescued).

"If- If I don't make it, take care of them please? My book talks about the creatures, but the girls... They want to go to Hogwarts. If I don't make it, take the money and open a bakery in London? They have to be in Great Britain to get a letter."

A poof pierces the calm and the girls apoeared.

"Daddy, can we come?"

"We know how to talk to Obscurius. This one we know we'll save!"

Newt's face crumbles. "You could get hurt..."

"No obscurius has ever hurt a beast. All he needs is a group of friends!" Opal says excitedly.

"You have to travel in my pocket. No leaving unless I open it."

"Okay!"

"Yes sir!"

"I'msoexcitedI'lltrymybesttostayinthepocket!"

Moments later, the Undetectable Expansion charm was cast, and the girls clamber in.

"Be careful Daddy!"

"See you soon!"

Newt smiles gently and begins to make the pocket impervious to harm, and stabilized so his walking doesn't disturb them before charming some ever-burning candles inside so the girls had some light.

Moments later, the sight of the Obscurius had them apparating on their heel with a continued until the obscurius had disappeared into the subway.

Newt immediately followed. As he entered the subway, a sound like shifting sand fills the air.

"Credance… My name is Newt Scamander… I can help you if you want…" He stopped, then set his wand down. "Look, I have no weapon, may I approach? I have some children with me who have some amazing abilities as well."

The sand material of the obscurius began to disappear. Newt's swooping evil had a string sticking to the wand so it could pull it to Newt's hand at the slightest twitch. Newt carefully opened his pocket and his three girls bounced out.

Credance looked awed. "W-where were they? How did they fit in your pocket?"

Newt smiled gently. "I-I can show you if you don't mind me grabbing my wand."

He looked suspicous, and startled slightly when Opal poofed next to him.

"Don't worry, Daddy never hurts anyone unless they attack him! He's really strong, but no one knows because he prefers his creature friends. He's the fastest apparater in the world!"

Ree nodded, shyly smiling at him. "W-w-will you be our b-b-big b-br-brother?"

Ash laughed. "You both forgot to introduce yourselves!" She turned to Credance. "My name is Ashwinder Snidget Scamander! I can run and fly at the speed of sound! Oh, and I go by Ash!"

Ree stepped up next. "My name is Augurey Occamy Scamander. I can influence the weather! Call me Ree!"

Credance was slowly calming down.

"And my name is Antipodean Fwooper Scamander! I go by Opal! Whats your name?"

Credance smiled. "I am Credance Barebones. I don't have a nickname."

Ree tilted her head. "Can we call you Danny?"

"Yes, I think I'd like that. And…" He turned to Newt "I don't mind you getting your wand."

Newt moved over to the wand and picked it up, his Swooping Evil retracting the venom. "Do you have a pocket you want expanded, or a bad of some kind?"

Credance reaches for his torn coat, and Newt absentmindedly sends a _reparo_ at it. It shocks Credance badly enough he starts to turn to sand until Ash smiles, and whispers "He didn't mean to startle you. We always tear our coats and he's gotten use to just using a _reparo_ on it."

Credance relaxes.

"The first thing you do is imagine how large you want something to be on the inside before casting the spell-"

Graves shoots a spell off at Newt sending him into a wall. He turned his wand towards Credance, casting the imperious spell at him. Newt leaps in front of him as Opal startles and poofs away with 'Danny'.

 _Come on, tell me all about these beasts of yours, and how dangerous they are..._

Ree and Ash shrink into the wall. As Graves moves closer, and Newt opens his mouth.

"Screw you Grindelwald. That spell is nothing compared to some creature's power."

Newts eyes narrow, and he flicks his hand at the girls, portkeying them into his case. Then he began to apparate abd cast jinxes at "Graves".

 **I think this is a good fighting style for Newt, don't you?**

Graves was unable to block a _revelio_ and a _incarcerus_ , and was stopped when Newt _accio_ -ed his wand.

"Grindelwald. How did you escape?"

"You fool. No prison I built could I not escape! And any prison you put me in I'll escape!" He collapsed into insane laughter, and Picquery arrived.


End file.
